Une Fleur de Cerisier dans le Monde de Krynn
by Baran3
Summary: Sakura Kusanagi se retrouve brusquement dans le monde de Krynn au début des Chroniques. Comment une jeune japonaise vatelle survivre dans cet univers? D'ou lui viennent ses pouvoirs?
1. Bande Annonce

**Une Fleur de Cerisier dans le Monde de Krynn**

Avertissement : Je n'ai aucun copyright dans cette histoire. Seule Sakura Kusanagi est une de mes créations. Cendre est la création de Silth. Les rescapés du Survivaure appartiennent à Nurgle et Knarf.

**Trailer.**

Baran : Attention ! Cette bande annonce n'à ni queue ni tête !

Baran : Une Fleur de Cerisier dans le Monde de Krynn !

Baran : Vous avez aimé ! Le Seigneur des Anneaux !

Frodon : Le Mordor, c'est à gauche ou à droite ?

Gandalf : A gauche.

Baran : Vous avez adoré ! Donjons & Dragons !

Ridley : Prépare toi, Troufion ! C'est la fin pour toi !

Profion : Euh… Non. Mon nom, c'est Profion, avec un P et sans U.

Ridley : Ah… Désolé.

Damodar : Et quand je pense que c'est lui le héro.

Baran : Vous avez rêvé devant Donjons & Dragons !

Ridley : Euh… Tu ne l'as pas déjà présenté ce film…?

Damodar : Mais non, crétin. Il parle du second film dans lequel tu n'apparais pas d'abord contrairement à moi.

Ridley : Ah… Désolé.

Damodar : Snail avait raison, c'est vraiment la chose la plus « Ridley » qu'on est jamais entendue.

Baran : Vous vous êtes bien marrés devant Le Sourire du Dragon !

Eric : Alors, quand est ce qu'on rentre chez nous ?

Grand Maître : Patience, Cavalier. Patience !

Tanis : Euh… C'est pas un dessin animé, ça ?

Raistlin : Si, mais l'auteur n'arrivait plus à se rappeler d'autres noms de film du même genre, alors forcement…

Baran : Vous vous êtes endormis sur .hack//SIGN !

Tass : Je croyais que c'était un jeu vidéo.

Baran : Mais vraiment endormis.

Caramon : Mais non. C'est une série d'OAV.

Baran : Endormis d'un sommeil très profond.

Raistlin : On voit qui à un cerveau dans tout le groupe. C'est une série TV de dessins animés.

Baran : Vous ne vous rappelez même plus de ce que c'était ?

Sakura : Mais bien sur que si ! C'est un film ou un jeune homme pirate l'ordinateur du N.O.R.A.D.

Baran : Non.

Sakura : Si ! Même que je me rappelle qu'il vit dans une ferme où les champs sont couverts de signes mystérieux fait par les extra-terrestres.

Baran : Non.

Sakura : C'est l'histoire d'un type qui est expédié dans un ordinateur par le méchant M.C.P. qui lui a volé tous ses programmes.

Baran : Non.

Sakura : Alors il est obligé de désamorcer une bombe sur un paquebot qui est dans l'espace et qui menace a l'aide d'un cinquième élément la planète entière. Et même que c'est Tom Cruise qui pilote.

Flint : Non, c'est Bruce Willis.

Sakura : Ta gueule !

Baran : Non.

Sakura : Mais si ! A la fin il se fait réduire dans un télescope à la pleine lune et se retrouve dans un taxi sponsorisé par la police, du coup, il…

Baran : Tut tut tut t t nonnononon tuttuttut non.

Sakura : …se réveille dans la peau d'une blonde après avoir mangé un bout de champignon de la chenille. La il rencontre Luke Skywalker avec un double sabre laser, alors il le bute parce qu'il a tué son père pendant Le Jour Le Plus Long ce qui fait qu'aujourd'hui sa sœur est aveugle !

Baran : C'est n'importe quoi !

Sakura : Aaah… ! Et merde !

Baran : Aujourd'hui ! Vivez de nouvelles aventures gratuitement !

Casting complet de Une Fleur de Cerisier dans le Monde de Krynn : Ouais !

Baran : Chez vous ! Sans chaussettes et mal rasé !

Casting complet de Une Fleur de Cerisier dans le Monde de Krynn : OUAIS !

Baran : Une nouvelle saga héroïque écrit sur Word !

Casting complet de Une Fleur de Cerisier dans le Monde de Krynn : **OUAIS !**

Baran : Par le créateur de MS Seed Girls !

Casting complet de Une Fleur de Cerisier dans le Monde de Krynn : Euh… Ouais…

Tass : C'est qui ?

Baran : De l'action !

Sakura : HAAAAA ! TATATATATATATATATA !

Tanis : Oh non ! Hé ? On va vraiment faire cette parodie de Ken le survivant !

Raistlin : Pas vraiment. C'est surtout pour attirer les idiots qui ne lisent que des trucs violent.

Baran : Du suspens !

Laurana : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!

Sturm : Par la Mesure, que se passe-t-il ?!

Tass : Rien, elle a juste encore perdu l'anneau qu'elle avait donné à Tanis.

Baran : De l'amour !

Sakura : Ah ! Shaolan ! Si tu savais comme je t'aime !

Shaolan : Ah ! Moi aussi, Sakura !

Tika : Hé ! C'est dans Tsubasa Chronicles, ça !

Elistan : Ta gueule !

Baran : Du poulet !

Takhisis : ça devient vraiment n'importe quoi, là.

Baran : Des crêpes au fromage !

Tanis : Hé ! Tu nous lis ta liste de courses là.

Baran : Désolé.

Sturm : Voudrait pas dire, mais elle est déjà faite dans Naheulbeuk, celle-là.

Baran et Tanis : Ta gueule !

Sturm : Si c'est comme ça, je vais me faire tuer avant les Chroniques n°2, moi.

Tanis : C'est ça ! Bonne idée ! Ca nous fera des vacances sans entendre tes éternels jérémiades au sujet de l'honneur des chevaliers.

Baran : Une quête sans merci au delà des limites connus du Multivers.

Fizban : Je ne me souviens pas de cet endroit.

Gandalf : Hé ! C'était ma réplique ça !

Riverwind : Ta gueule ! Et puis t'est pas censé être là.

Goldmoon : Nous non plus d'ailleurs.

Tass : Ha… la. Il faut prendre à droite.

Fizban : T'est sure ?

Tass : Ouais. Je suis déjà passé par ici avant la réunion du groupe à Solace.

Baran : Prochainement sur Internet.

Tanis : Hé ben ! Ca m'a l'air bien parti ! Encore un monstrueux charcutage du travail des auteurs d'origine.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Notes : Juste une petite plaisanterie avant de me mettre sérieusement à écrire.


	2. Prelude

**Une Fleur de Cerisier dans le Monde de Krynn**

Avertissement : Je n'ai aucun copyright dans cette histoire. Seule Sakura Kusanagi est une de mes créations.

Notes : Cette histoire est née avec l'imagination de Silth. Silth est une de mes meilleures amies et une très grande « Maître de Jeu ». Sakura Kusanagi est née avec sa participation. C'est elle qui a entraînée la jeune fille dans l'univers de Lance Dragon.

Sakura est une Martial Artist 4/Warlock 2 d'après les règles de Donjons & Dragons 3.5. Du moins dans ce récit. Elle est une Ensorceleuse 1 dans la partie de Silth.

**Prélude**

Cantique du Dragon et de la Fleur de Cerisier :

Oyez le sage alors que sa chanson tombe comme la pluie ou les larmes du ciel,

Et lave les années, la poussière de bien des histoires du récit de la Lance Dragon.

Pour bien des Ages, au-delà de la mémoire et des mots,

Au premier balbutiement du monde,

Quand les trois lunes s'élevèrent du berceau de la forêt,

Les Dragons, terribles et grandioses,

Firent la guerre sur le monde de Krynn.

Et cependant de l'obscurité des dragons,

De nos cries pour la lumière en face de la lune noire montante,

Une lumière naquit en Solamnia,

Un chevalier de vérité et de pouvoir,

Qui en appela aux dieux eux-mêmes et forgea la puissante Lancedragon,

Perçant l'âme des dragons,

Repoussant l'ombre de leurs ailes des rivages éclairées de Krynn.

Ainsi Huma, Chevalier de Solamnia,

Porteur de Lumière, Premier Lancier,

Suivit sa lumière jusqu'au pied des montagnes Khalkist,

A la pierre au pied des dieux,

Dans le silence de leur temples.

Il appela les Faiseurs de Lances, il en appela à leur innommable pouvoir pour écraser l'innommable mal,

Pour repousser les ténèbres dans la gorge du dragon.

Paladine, le Grand Dieu du Bien,

Brilla au coté d'Huma,

Fortifiant la lance de son bras puissant,

Et Huma, brillant de mille feux,

Bannit la Reine des Ténèbres,

Bannit l'essaim des ses hordes criantes dans le royaume sans sens de la mort,

Ou leurs malédictions se répandirent sur rien et rien, profondément en dessous des pays illuminés.

Ainsi finit l'Age des Rêves et commença l'Age de la Puissance,

Quand Istar, royaume de lumière et de vérité, s'éleva à l'ouest,

Où les minarets de blanc et d'or pointaient au soleil et à la gloire du soleil,

Annonçant le trépas du mal,

Et Istar, qui avait enfanté les longs étés du bien,

Brilla comme un météore dans les ciels blancs du juste.

Cependant dans la lumière éclatante, le Roi-prêtre d'Istar vit des ombres :

La nuit, il voyait les arbres pour des choses portant dagues, les ruisseaux s'obscurcirent et s'épaissirent sous la lune silencieuse.

Il chercha maints livres pour les secrets d'Huma,

Chercha les parchemins pour des signes et des sortilèges afin qu'il puisse, à son tour, invoquer les dieux,

Afin qu'il puisse trouver leur aide dans ses buts sacrés,

Et qu'il puisse purger le monde du péché.

Une fleur portée par le vent d'un lointain cerisier lui murmura à l'oreille,

Mais il l'ignora, car seul Huma pouvait lui donner les réponses.

Alors vint le temps de l'obscurité et de la mort alors que les dieux se détournèrent du monde.

Une montagne de feu s'écrasa comme une comète sur Istar,

La cité fut brisée comme un crâne dans les flammes,

Des montagnes naquirent de plaines fertiles autrefois,

Des mers se déversèrent dans les tombes des montagnes,

Les déserts soupirèrent aux fonds des océans,

Les routes de Krynn devinrent les voix des morts.

Ainsi commença l'Age du Désespoir.

Les chemins s'enchevêtrèrent.

Les vents et les tempêtes de sable demeurèrent dans les restes des cités,

Les plaines et les montagnes devinrent nos maisons.

Alors que les anciens dieux perdirent leur pouvoir,

Nous appelâmes le ciel vide dans le froid, implorant les nouveaux dieux.

Le ciel reste calme, silencieux et immobile.

Nous attendons encore sa réponse alors que le cerisier est toujours caressé par le vent.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le Vieil Homme

Tika Waylan vaquait à ses tâches dans l'auberge du Dernier Refuge. La vieille auberge de Solace demandait beaucoup d'effort pour l'entretien mais la jeune fille de dix-neuf ans sourit car elle était chez elle.

Elle promena ses yeux verts en dessous de ses cheveux roux sur les bois chauds et confortables. Cela ne valait pas certaines auberges à Haven, mais l'arbre vivant enserrait les murs avec tant d'attention et d'affection qu'il était difficile de différencier le travail de l'homme et celui de la nature.

Midi approchait et l'auberge allait bientôt ouvrir. Tika sourit : Tout était prêt, elle n'avait plus qu'a balayer le sol.

Otik, le patron de l'auberge, émergea de la cuisine, enveloppé des vapeurs odorantes de son domaine. « Devrait être encore un bon jour pour le temps et les affaires, » dit-il gaiement.

Tika secoua la tête. « J'aimerai mieux que les affaires soient plus fraîches et le temps plus chaud que l'inverse. » La jeune fille soupira. Depuis un certain temps, tout le monde était sur les nerfs. Elle maugréa au sujet d'un certain Retark qui avait tiré son épée lorsqu'elle avait laissé échapper une choppe la nuit dernière.

Otik haussa les épaules. « Bah ! Retark est un garde au service des Questeurs de Solace. Ils sont toujours nerveux. Tu le serais aussi si tu devais travailler pour Hederick, ce fanat… »

Tika se tourna, alarmée, vers Otik. « Attention ! »

Otik haussa à nouveau les épaules. « A moins que le Haut Théocrate ne puisse voler, il a peu de chance de pouvoir m'entendre. J'entendrais ses bottes sur les escaliers avant qu'il ne puisse m'écouter. » Tika remarqua qu'il avait quand même baissé la voix. « Les résidents de Solace ne continueront pas longtemps à supporter cela, je te le dis. Des gens qui disparaissent, emmenés on ne sait où. C'est un bien sombre moment. » Il secoua la tête puis sourit un peu. « Mais c'est bon pour les affaires. »

« Jusqu'à ce qu'il nous fasse fermer. » Tika retourna à son balai.

« Même les théocrates ont besoin de se remplir la bedaine et de rincer le feu et le soufre de leurs gorges. » Otik ricana. « Ca doit être un travail assoiffant que d'haranguer les gens au sujet des Nouveaux Dieux jour après jour : Il est là chaque soir. »

Tika s'arrêta de balayer et s'appuya sur le comptoir. « Otik, il y a d'autres rumeurs, beaucoup de rumeurs de guerre. Des armées qui s'amassent dans le nord. Et puis il y a ces étranges hommes encapuchonnés qui orbitent avec le Haut Théocrate et posent des questions. »

Otik regarda la jeune fille qu'il avait élever comme un père depuis que sa propre fille avait mystérieusement disparue. I lui tapota la joue et caressa ses cheveux roux. « La guerre? Bah ! » Il renifla. « Il y a eut des rumeurs de guerre depuis le Cataclysme. C'est juste des mots, jeune fille. Peut-être que le Théocrate les fait circuler pour tenir en ligne les gens. »

Tika se mordilla les lèvres. Depuis ce matin, elle avait un étrange pressentiment. Ses rêves avaient été marqués par d'étranges appels au secours d'une autre jeune fille aux cheveux rouges. Etranges parce que la jeune fille en question avait usée d'une langue étrangère. « Je ne sais pas. Je… »

La porte s'ouvrit et surpris Tika et Otik. Ils n'avaient entendu personne monter les escaliers et c'était surprenant. L'auberge du Dernier Refuge était bâtit dans les branches d'un puissant chêne centenaire comme tout les autres bâtiments de Solace, à l'exception de la forge. Les habitants de la cité avaient décidé d'user des arbres contre la terreur et le chaos qui avaient suivis le Cataclysme. De solides ponts de bois connectaient les demeures et les magasins et permettaient aux cinq cent résidants de vaquer à leurs affaires.

Un vieillard se tenait à la porte. Il s'appuyait sur un bâton de chêne et portait une robe grise encapuchonnée. Son visage restait caché dans la pénombre à l'exception de ses yeux brillants semblable aux yeux d'un oiseau de proie.

Tika échangea un regard inquiet avec Otik. Ce vieil homme était-il un espion des Questeurs ? « Puis-je vous aidez, l'Ancien ? »

Le vieil homme cligna des yeux. « Eh ? Vous êtes ouvert ? »

Tika hésita. "Et bien…"

Otik sourit largement. « Certainement. Entrez donc, Barbe Grise. Tika, trouve une chaise pour notre hôte. Il doit être fatigué après toutes ces marches. »

« Toutes ces marches ? » Le vieil homme se gratta la barbe et regarda autour de lui, puis le sol en dessous de lui. « Ah, oui ! L'escalier. Beaucoup d'escaliers… » Il agita son bâton en plaisantant à Tika. « Continue ton travail, jeune fille. Je suis capable de trouver ma propre chaise. »

Tika observa le vieil homme qui examinait avec attention la disposition de la salle commune et l'emplacement du foyer de pierre de la cheminée. Il semblait satisfait de l'agencement des tables et chaises. Elle écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il retroussa ses manches et commença à déplacer le mobilier.

En dépit de ses protestations, le vieil homme traîna une longue table près du foyer et du tronc central. « Voilà, d'vait être plus près de la cheminée. Maintenant amener deux chaises de plus. Besoin de si… » Il s'interrompit et se lissa la barbe. « Non, j'ai failli oublié. Sept. J'ai besoin de sept chaises maintenant. »

Otik parut vouloir stopper le vieil homme mais un feu de graisse dans la cuisine se déclara. Il se dépêcha vers son antre non sans murmurer au passage à Tika de laisser le vieil homme faire puisqu'il ne semblait pas bien méchant.

Tika soupira et aida le vieillard à installer trois de chaises supplémentaires.

Le vieil homme lui sourit. « Maintenant, amène deux chaises plus confortables et installe-les près du foyer dans ce coin obscur. »

Tika cligna des yeux. « Ce coin n'est pas obscur, il est en plein soleil ! »

Le vieillard hocha la tête. « En effet, mais lorsqu'il fera sombre cette nuit, il sera obscur quand le feu sera allumé… »

Tika réfléchit un instant puis hocha à son tour la tête de façon confuse. « Euh… Je suppose… »

"Parfait. Et amène moi aussi une chaise confortable pour moi juste içi." Il indiqua un endroit en face du foyer.

« Etes-vous en train d'organiser une fête, l'Ancien ? »

« Une fête ? » La question sembla amuser le vieillard qui rit doucement. « Oui, jeune fille. Ce sera une fête comme Krynn n'en a plus vu depuis le Cataclysme ! Surtout avec l'invitée surprise de ce matin. Soit prête, Tika Waylan. Soit prête. » Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux puis s'arrêta comme s'il s'était rappelé quelque chose. « Un dernier détail. » Il sortit de sa robe une petite bourse qu'il remit entre les doigts de la jeune fille. « L'une des invités est une citadine qui n'a jamais mis les pieds dans la région. » Il gloussa. « Je ne serais pas surpris si elle n'a pas oubliée toutes ses affaires de voyage lors de sa précédente halte ce matin. Achète tout ce qu'il faut pour une jeune fille de seize ans en voyage à pied et garde la monnaie pour tes services. » Il s'assit dans le fauteuil et commanda une choppe de bière.

Tika compta avec stupéfaction les pièces d'acier de la bourse. Il y avait une somme conséquente, même après les achats nécessaires, il lui resterait beaucoup. Ce ne fut qu'après qu'elle eut donné sa choppe au vieillard, retourné à son balais et pensé quand elle pourrait se libérer pour aller acheter un équipement de voyageuse, qu'elle s'arrêta et se demanda comment le vieil homme pouvait il connaître son nom complet.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Notes : Pas trop mal pour un vulgaire plagiat. Ce texte est tout simplement une version modifiée d'une traduction directe de l'œuvre originale. Difficile de faire mieux, du moins pour le moment.

Commentaires et conseils seront vivement apprécier pour améliorer l'histoire.


	3. Une Fleur de Cerisier au Soleil Levant

**Une Fleur de Cerisier dans le Monde de Krynn**

Avertissement : Je n'ai aucun copyright dans cette histoire. Seule Sakura Kusanagi est une de mes créations. Cendre est la création de Silth.

Notes : Ce récit est fortement inspiré par « Les Douze Royaumes ». En effet, le personnage de Sakura Kusanagi est le double physique de Youko Nakajima. Je me suis aussi inspiré du Manga « From Far Away ».

Je viens juste de retrouver mes Chroniques. J'espère que l'histoire n'en sera que meilleure.

**Chap 1 : Une Fleur de Cerisier au Soleil Levant**

C'était un jour comme les autres pour Sakura Kusanagi. La jeune Japonaise revenait sans hâte de son école où elle avait, une nouvelle fois, partagée la grise réalité du système scolaire japonais.

La jeune fille de seize ans était vêtue de son uniforme scolaire de marin. Les couleurs de son établissement se composaient d'une jupe bleue marine allant jusqu'au genoux, d'une chemise bleue marine à manches longues, un col de marin bleu sombre, un foulard rouge, des chaussettes blanches et des chaussures de cuir noir. Contrairement à la plupart de ses condisciples, Sakura ne modifiait pas son uniforme par des marques personnelles, sa chevelure couleur de sang et ses yeux verts profonds étaient des signes particuliers largement suffisant.

Chose curieuse, contrairement aux blagues et piques de ses camarades, Sakura était une pure japonaise, son aspect si particulier était une anomalie dans sa famille et elle en souffrait. La société japonaise est un milieu fermé qui n'accepte quasiment pas ceux qui s'en démarquent, y compris ses propres natifs.

Sakura était également désavantagée par ses origines : Elle était la fille unique d'une modeste famille qui ne pouvait lui payé d'études prestigieuses. Elle s'appliquait avec énergie à obtenir de bonnes notes pour un bon placement dans les universités et peut-être obtenir une bourse d'étude.

Ses parents ne lui accordaient que deux concessions à son travail scolaire : Les arts martiaux et les arts médicaux. Ou plus exactement, elle pratiquait les deux activités au même endroit.

Le vieux temple était perdu au milieu d'une forêt de gratte-ciels, de bâtiments résidentiels et de quelques oasis de verdure moribonde sous l'assaut de la pollution. Il était tenu par un très vieux prêtre du nom de Shinzu.

Ce dernier semblait aussi ancien qu'une statue de bronze antique, il en avait d'ailleurs l'aspect corrodé. Sakura savait qu'après sa mort, personne ne s'occuperait de ce lieu sacré qui tomberait alors aux mains d'entrepreneurs plus portés par l'agent que par la volonté de préserver le patrimoine national. Mais à chaque fois qu'elle s'en était ouverte au vieillard, ce dernier se contentait de sourire d'un air mystérieux et très ancien et de lui ébouriffer les cheveux en un geste d'affection.

Sakura se sentait d'ailleurs plus proche du vieux prêtre que de ses propres parents. C'est auprès de lui qu'elle avait entrepris son initiation dans les arts martiaux et les antiques méthodes de soin du passé. Shinzu était un incroyable enseignant. Elle avait l'impression de passer des jours à apprendre auprès de lui pendant les quelques heures qu'elle pouvait prendre chaque jour.

Ce fut lui qui lui enseigna la volonté de continuer envers et contre tout. « Un jour, tu choisira ton propre chemin, ma fille. Ce jour-là, fais un pas puis continu. » Elle avait répliqué qu'elle connaissait déjà son chemin, mais Shinzu s'était contenté de sourire comme s'il savait qu'elle ne finirait pas comme des milliers d'autres jeunes filles comme elle.

Elle soupira alors qu'elle continuait vers la petite maison qui abritait sa famille. Son regard vert balaya la rue autour d'elle. Depuis quelque temps elle se sentait…observé. Elle avait d'abord mis cela sur le stress des proches examens, mais le sentiment avait perduré et s'était muté en sûreté.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

L'entité qui observait la jeune fille avait reçut de multiples noms depuis que le monde existait. Né de l'obscurité qui réside dans le cœur des hommes, il avait été formé par l'inconscient collectif en une entité maléfique bien particulière.

Il s'appelait actuellement Aozaru car sa forme éthérée était celle d'un singe au pelage albinos et aux intense yeux bleus. Il était vêtu d'une veste et d'un pantalon de toile bleu comme pour se moquer de l'humanité qu'il singeait.

Il était un démon.

Son principal pouvoir était sa capacité à lire dans l'esprit et le cœur de ses cibles. Le passé et le futur lui étaient ouverts comme un livre et même la distance n'affaiblissait pas son formidable don.

Son seul défaut était qu'il ne pouvait en aucun cas mentir. Toutefois des millénaires d'expériences lui avait appris à manipuler la vérité comme une arme pour arriver à ses fins. Il adorait corrompre ceux qui l'intéressait.

Ses yeux sensibles à des spectres d'énergie à peine effleurée par les hommes lui montraient l'aura blanche bleutée autour de la jeune japonaise. C'était le signe d'une âme encore assez innocente malgré la dureté de la réalité. A une époque ou les « rendez-vous compensés » existent, Aozaru était content de rencontrer quelqu'un qui ne pensait pas qu'a la satisfaction personnelle immédiate.

Elle ferait un délicieux repas. Oh oui, il allait vraiment apprécier ce met de choix.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aozaru était patient. On n'obtient jamais ce que l'on désire par la hâte. Voilà pourquoi il suivait la jeune fille à longueur de temps. Il avait été dûment impressionné par le fait qu'elle arrivait à deviner sa présence de manière générale : cela prouvait combien son potentiel mystique était grand.

Il avait cru un instant qu'elle pourrait lui échappé quand elle entrait régulièrement dans un vieux temple dont le sol sacré lui était anathème, mais elle en sortait sans aucun des charmes de protection qu'elle aurait pu y acheter.

Enfin, une occasion en or se présenta : Un homme à l'aura déjà complètement corrompu s'était réfugié à l'orée de plusieurs rues piétonnes. Il devinait qu'il était là pour infliger souffrance lorsqu'il aurait trouver sa cible. Aozaru décida d'utiliser cette âme perverse pour commencer sérieusement de la jeune japonaise.

Ce fur la première erreur d'Aozaru. Il ne pris pas le soin de sonder plus en profondeur les intentions du malade. Il avait cru qu'il s'agissait de quelqu'un guettant une proie sexuelle ou une cible pour ses penchants violents. L'homme en question était un fanatique d'une des nombreuses sectes extrémistes qui parsème la planète.

L'homme avait la ferme intention de semer terreur et souffrance mais ce serait par l'intermédiaire du terrorisme. Le sac qu'il tenait dans sa main humide de transpiration renfermait une bombe artisanale. Il attendait simplement le bon moment pour se faire exploser avec un maximum de victimes. Il espérait qu'il y aurait bientôt un maximum d'écoliers pour frapper l'opinion publique.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura se sentait encore plus mal à l'aise. Il y avait une tension dans l'atmosphère qu'elle 'sentait' comme une légère odeur nauséabonde portée par le vent.

Le ballon heurtant sa cheville l'a fit presque bondir sur les toits. Tentant de contrôler les battements de son cœur, Sakura rie en voyant le groupe d'enfants lui faisant des signes pour qu'elle leur renvoie la balle. Elle secoua la tête. A force de guetter un danger, elle en voyait partout.

Elle s'avança vers la balle qui soudainement heurta un caillou et rebondit vers une des allées proches du carrefour piétonnier. Jurant entre ses dents, elle se lança à sa poursuite.

Aozaru ricana alors que le caillou, constitué d'ectoplasme, se dissolvait dans le plan éthéré. Sa ruse fonctionnait et sa future proie se dirigeait d'elle-même vers son pion humain. Le démon profita de l'attention détournée de Sakura pour se rapprocher plus près d'elle d'un point de vue autant physique que spirituel. Les vibrations de son âme pure lui procuraient déjà des frissons d'anticipation.

L'homme fronçât les sourcils lorsqu'il vit l'adolescente s'approcher rapidement de sa position. Avait été t'il découvert ? Il cligna des yeux en remarquant la remarquable couleur des cheveux de la jeune Japonaise et une irrationnelle colère l'envahit. Pourquoi cacher sa coloration naturelle sous cette horrible couleur. Avait-elle honte de son appartenance au peuple Japonais ?

Sakura rattrapa finalement la balle à l'entrée d'une allée. Se redressant, elle remarqua l'homme qui se tenait dans l'ombre et cligna des yeux. Pourquoi se sentait-elle menacée ?

Elle examina l'homme, habillé de vêtements de sport et ayant un grand sac de sport en main. Elle restait perplexe devant l'expression de colère sur son visage et fronçât les sourcils. Cela sembla déclencher quelque chose chez l'homme. Il agrippa un cordeau dépassant du sac et tira d'un coup sec en hurlant. « BANZAI ! »

L'univers de Sakura se transforma en une vague de flammes et de shrapnels.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NON ! Il ne pouvait croire que quelque chose comme ça puisse se produire maintenant. Aozaru commençât à paniquer lorsque le terroriste se fit sauter.

Le démon avait commencé à se synchroniser avec l'âme pure de Sakura. Pour un bref moment, son essence était liée avec celle de l'adolescente. Cela n'avait jamais posé de problèmes par le passé, mais là…

Si Sakura mourrait durant ce bref instant de vulnérabilité, son essence irait avec elle par delà le voile de la mort.

A sa grande stupéfaction, l'explosion projeta dans les airs la Japonaise, mais ce ne fut pas un mouvement dans les quatre dimensions de base de cet univers. L'adolescente fut projetée à travers la barrière qui sépare les dimensions et entraînait le démon avec elle.

Aozaru hurla dans le vide qui sépare les mondes. Sans l'ancrage apporté par un corps physique, son essence commençait à se disperser dans cet espace infini. Avec désespoir, il ne vit qu'une seule échappatoire.

Complètement prise par surprise par l'explosion, Sakura n'était plus qu'une spectatrice dans les événements. Elle se vit s'éloigner d'une sorte de fenêtre ouverte sur la rue qu'elle venait de quitter. Elle vit en accéléré les secours arriver sur place et avec horreur entendit que les autorités n'avaient pu retrouver son corps. Elle paniqua et essaya de tendre les mains vers la minuscule lueur marquant son monde et disparaissant dans l'obscurité d'un abysse infini.

A ce moment, l'essence d'Aozaru commençât à se mêler à la sienne. L'adolescente se mit à hurler en synchronisme avec le démon et perdit connaissance.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinzu regarda tranquillement l'agitation des gens autour de lieux de l'attentat. La bombe n'avait fait qu'une seule victime : Le terroriste.

Il savait qu'avec le temps, Sakura Kusanagi serait déclarée disparue puis, au bout d'un certain temps, présumé morte dans l'explosion.

Shinzu sourit en pensant à la jeune fille qu'il avait formée avant que les forces du Destin et de la Destinée ne l'emporte ailleurs. Comme il aurait aimé continuer à veiller sur elle et à révéler le formidable potentiel caché sous son apparence. Il haussa les épaules. Son sort dépendait de quelqu'un d'autre maintenant. Quelqu'un qui ne manquait pas d'humour et qui avait déjà visité cet univers dans le passé en prévision d'un fait semblable.

Celui qui ressemblait à un vieux prêtre sembla se dissoudre dans l'air. Dans un quartier proche du domicile de Sakura Kusanagi, un vieux temple perdu au milieu des gratte-ciels repris son véritable aspect vétuste et en ruine. Pas un des entrepreneurs qui s'occuperaient de sa destruction ne se demandera pourquoi ils avaient oublié son existence jusqu'à présent.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Notes : voilà la fiche de Sakura Kusanagi.

Classe : _Martial Artist_ 4/_Warlock_ 2. Race : humaine. Alignement : Neutre Bon.

Masse : moyenne. Age : 16 ans. Sexe : féminin. Taille : 1m60. Poids : 55 kg.

Cheveux : rouge sang. Yeux : Vert profond. Peau : légèrement bronzée.

Force : 14 ( 2).

Dextérité : 18 ( 4).

Constitution : 16 ( 3).

Intelligence : 17 ( 3).

Sagesse : 15 ( 2).

Charisme : 18 ( 4).

Points de vie : 59. Classe d'armure : 17. Au toucher : 17. Surpris : 10. Vitesse de base : 12 m.

Jet de fortitude 7.

Jet de réflexe 8.

Jet de volonté 8.

Talents (niveau/total) :

Equilibre 5/ 9. Bluff 2/ 6. Escalade 5/ 7. Concentration 5/ 8. Artiste de l'Evasion 2/ 6. Guérir 5/ 7. Intimidation 2/ 6. Saut 5/ 7. Talent Artistique (Chant) 2/ 6. Chevaucher 2/ 6. Sentir Motivation 4/ 6. Nager 5/ 7. Roulade 5/ 9. Fabriquer (alchimie) 2/ 5. Déguisement 2/ 6. Connaissance Religieuse 2/ 7. Connaissance Nature 2/ 7. Profession (Herboriste) 2/ 4. Utiliser Objet Magique 2/ 6.

Capacités de classe :

Utilise Armes Simples, nunchaku, kama, siangham et shuriken. Peut porter des Armures Légères.

Dégâts à mains nues : 1D8. Peut user de _Flurry of Blows_ ( 3/ 3) comme un moine.

Montée en puissance : utilisable 1 fois par jour. Gain de 6m en vitesse 2 à la classe d'armure, dure 3 rounds bonus constitution (6 rounds).

Coup final 1D6 dégâts.

Secret des arts martiaux : _monkey footwork_ ( 1 classe d'armure).

Paume de fer : double dégâts sur objets.

Coup de Poing Etourdissant : assomme un adversaire avec une attaque à mains nues. Jet de sauvegarde de Fortitude contre DC 15. Utilisable 4/jour.

Réflexes de Combat : permet d'effectuer d'autres attaques d'opportunité.

Evasion : permet d'esquiver des attaques sur un jet de Réflexes.

Esprit Tranquille : Bonus 2 contre Enchantement.

Coup Ki : tous les coups portés à mains nues sont considérés comme magique.

Brise Chute : réduit la hauteur de chute de 6 m.

Rayon eldritch : 1D6 dégâts à 18m.

Invocations : 2 invocations de base. _Hideous Blow_ (concentre rayon eldritch sur une attaque de mêlée), _Entropic Warding_ (dévie attaques à distance, ne laisse pas de traces et empêche de pister à l'odeur).

Détection de la Magie à volonté.

Talents :

Education (talent bonus) 2 bonus pour les jets sur Connaissance Religieuse & Connaissance Nature.

Arme exotique : épée bâtarde. (Peut manier sans malus l'arme.)

Finesse d'arme : coup de poing. (Utilise Dex bonus au lieu de For bonus.)

Esquive ( 1 classe d'armure contre un adversaire).

Volonté d'acier 2 bonus au jet de volonté.

Bonus d'attaque de base 5.

Agripper 7.

Coup de poing : Attaque 11. Dégâts : 1D8 2. Critique X2. Contondant.

Epée bâtarde : Attaque 8. Dégâts : 1D10 2. Critique : 19-20/X2. Coupant. Travail de maître.

Rayon Eldritch : Attaque 9. Dégâts : 1D6. Critique X2. Portée : 18m.

Equipement :

Sac à dos, sac de couchage, couverture d'hiver, 3 bougies, 1 étui à parchemin, 1 flasque métallique avec de l'eau de vie, silex et acier, lanterne à capuchon, 2 pintes d'huile, petit miroir, bourse de ceinture, rations de voyage pour 1 semaine, corde de lin (15 m), 5 torches, outre à eau, brosse à cheveux et vêtements de rechange simple (bottes de cuir, jupe de laine, ceinture de cuir, chemise de lin et cape à capuchon).

N'hésiter pas à m'écrire vos commentaires et conseils, merci.


	4. Tableau de Rencontres Aléatoires

Une Fleur de Cerisier dans le Monde de Krynn

**Une Fleur de Cerisier dans le Monde de Krynn**

Avertissement : Je n'ai aucun copyright dans cette histoire. Seule Sakura Kusanagi est une de mes créations. Cendre est la création de Silth.

Notes : Ce fut dur, mais je reprends du poil de la bête. Mes chapitres devraient être un peu plus rapides à l'avenir… J'espère…

**Chap 2 : Tableau de Rencontres Aléatoires.**

Aozaru hurlait de rage alors que le corps inconscient de Sakura Kusanagi tournoyait en une chute sans fin dans le vide de l'interstice entre les univers.

Il avait échappé de peu à la dissolution définitive en ancrant son essence au cœur de l'âme pure de la Japonaise aux cheveux rouge sang. Malheureusement ce processus aurait dû s'effectuer de manière progressive alors qu'il aurait corrompu son âme et lui aurait permis de contrôler le potentiel de l'adolescente. Maintenant, la jeune fille était en mesure de faire de même pour lui.

L'idée même qu'une fraction de la puissance qu'il avait accumulée à travers les ages soit accessible à une mortelle lui était insupportable. Il devait faire quelque chose avant que cette péronnelle ne s'éveille et prenne conscience de la situation.

« **Navré démon, mais il n'en sera rien.** »

La voix profonde et puissante fit sursauter métaphysiquement l'entité éthérée. Il n'avait rien perçu dans le vide entre les mondes. Avec horreur, une colossale silhouette reptilienne et ailée se dessina devant lui et l'adolescente toujours inconsciente.

« **Pour respecter l'équilibre, vous avez été tous deux convoqués là ou vous apparaîtrez.** » La forme translucide du Dragon fit une pause alors qu'un regard transperçant se fixait sur l'improbable couple. « **Elle est Force de Lumière et de Bonté et tu es Force du Mal et de l'Obscurité. Vous serez à jamais liés !** »

Une griffe semi matérielle passa à travers les deux êtres, arrachant un cri de souffrance de l'un et un sursaut de douleur de l'autre. « **Tes pouvoirs ne pourront désormais se manifester qu'à travers elle et les objets de pouvoirs qu'elle créera elle-même. Comme elle a reçu le don et droit de choisir sa propre voie, il lui appartiendra de t'écouter ou non. Et puisque tu l'avait choisi comme proie, vos destins et destinés seront liés.** »

« _NON ! Je refuse ! Qui ou quoi que tu sois, tu n'a aucun droit sur moi !_ »

L'immense Dragon eut un sourire énigmatique. « **Malheureusement pour toi, dans ce cas présent, je ne suis que le messager de mon supérieur.** » Il y eut un mouvement comme un haussement d'épaule. « **Tu auras amplement le temps d'exprimer tes griefs sur Krynn.** »

Avec rage et désespoir, Aozaru ne pu que constater que l'entité avait disparu de sa perception, le laissant lié à la force vitale d'une mortelle. Avant qu'il ait pu formuler un plan, il sentit l'approche des limites d'un autre univers.

Cela apparaissait comme un bassin d'eau entouré d'un cercle de pierres et cela était gardé par une forme humanoïde.

Aozaru savait déjà qu'il ne pouvait s'agir que d'une autre entité, probablement aussi puissante que celle qui l'avait maudit et contraint à son présent état. Il espérait pouvoir négocier avec cette force pour, au moins, qu'il n'aggrave pas son terrible sort.

L'être était vêtu d'habit noble de couleur rouge et arborait un grand livre relié de cuir. Son regard n'exprimait rien que sévérité et sagesse. Il hocha la tête comme pour se confirmer ce qu'il savait déjà. « **Pour que tu puisses continuer à exercer tes pouvoirs, je te lie à ce que je représente. Sur Krynn aussi, seule la vérité pourra s'exprimer par ta bouche.** »

Il y eut comme un tintement de clochette et Aozaru sentit comme des chaînes métaphysiques s'enrouler autour de son essence malgré tous ses efforts.

L'homme posa une large main sur le front de la Japonaise inconsciente. « **Afin de faciliter ton passage, je t'offre le don de comprendre et de te faire comprendre partout ou tu en auras besoin.** » Sa main brilla et lorsqu'il la retira, le symbole d'un livre ouvert s'effaça du front de l'adolescente.

L'homme prit une plume et écrivit dans son grand livre. « **En accord avec le principe d'équilibre, nul ne pourra vous influencer sans votre accord direct. Vous voilà maintenant proprement désignés dans mon livre et prêt à suivre votre propre chemin dans votre nouvel univers. Allez !** »

L'homme fit un simple geste et les deux exilés interdimensionels, l'un maudissant son sort et l'autre l'ignorant pour l'instant, franchirent la porte.

Dans les Abysses, le rugissement d'un dragon résonna sur de kilomètres. Un immense dragon à cinq têtes plongea son regard multiple dans le ciel de sang et renifla les vapeurs délétères.

« **JE SENS UN NOUVEAU POUVOIR ! UN POUVOIR QUI PEUT GENER MES PLANS ! TROUVEZ LE ET FAITES LE MIEN OU DETRUISEZ LE !** »

Autour du monstre, des formes humanoïdes et reptiliennes hochèrent la tête et s'inclinèrent avant de disparaître. Le dragon multicéphale changea sa forme en une grande et voluptueuse femme à longue chevelure noire. Elle s'assit sur un trône d'ossements et sourit sensuellement.

« **Ainsi donc mon frère a permis à des étrangers d'entrer dans notre combat ! Cela ne l'aidera pas. Je gagnerai leur loyauté ou je les détruirai !** » Son rire, tinté de malice, résonna à travers les Abysses, forçant ses résidents à se cacher pour échapper à la promesse de tourment qu'il contenait.

--

Aozaru grimaça alors que lui et Sakura se matérialisait dans cet univers étranger. Il ricana amèrement, étranger du moins pour la Japonaise. Il savait déjà tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur ce monde. En soupirant, il ne donnait pas chère de la peau de la gamine et par le fait qu'ils soient liés, de la sienne. En parlant d'elle…

Sakura gémit alors qu'elle reprenait conscience. Tout son corps lui faisait mal : Ses muscles l'a brûlaient et son sang était glacé dans ses veines. Une terrible migraine lui martelait la tête. Elle essaya d'ouvrir les yeux pour les refermer aussitôt sous la morsure du soleil matinal.

La pensée stoppa net toutes ses interrogations. Soleil matinal ? Elle rentrait chez elle après l'école quand…

L'adolescente se redressa en sursaut en se souvenant de ce qui s'était passé. Le ballon lui heurtant le pied. L'homme dans l'allée. Le regard fou de rage et de colère de ce dernier et puis son cri de kamikaze alors qu'il…

« Suis-je morte ? »

La question était pertinente lorsque le dernier souvenir qu'elle avait était la vision d'un mur de flammes mortelles fonçant sur elle.

Le son de l'eau qui tombe et un rire grinçant l'a firent sursauter et tournoyer sur elle-même en une posture défensive. Personne et pourtant, elle était sur que quelqu'un était là avec elle.

« _Bien sur qu'il y a quelqu'un._ »

Une nouvelle fois, elle se retourna en un éclair, la voix moqueuse avait résonnée près de son oreille. Toujours rien et elle se demanda si elle ne perdait pas la tête.

« _Non. Du moins pas encore._ »

Elle humecta ses lèvres sèches. « Qui êtes-vous ? Où êtes-vous ? Que me voulez-vous ? »

« _Hi Hi Hi ! __Patience, tu le découvriras assez tôt. Pour l'instant, tu devrais te concentrer sur le lieu où tu te trouves._ »

Sakura promena un regard inquiet et bientôt complètement éberlué sur le lieu ou elle se trouvait. Sur le fond de hautes montagnes tapissées aux couleurs de l'automne se détachait le pourpre et l'or de grands arbres plus que centenaires. Sur sa droite, elle surplombait le bleu d'un lac aux eaux de cristal. Sur sa gauche se trouvait une vallée légèrement embrumée et où elle pouvait distinguer dans le lointain la fumée blanche provenant d'une présence humaine.

Absolument TOUT étaient en porte-à-faux avec l'endroit ou elle vivait. Pas le moindre signe d'une cité, pas la moindre trace de pollution, absolument rien. Le pire était qu'elle SAVAIT que le printemps avait commencé chez elle, et ici on était très visiblement en automne.

« Ou diable est-ce que je suis ? »

En tout cas, ce n'était pas ici qu'elle pourrait trouver les réponses. En soupirant, la jeune fille prit la seule décision qu'elle pouvait prendre et commença à avancer vers les lointaines colonnes de fumée blanche.

Tout en marchant, Sakura prêtait attention à la végétation autour d'elle. Elle consistait en un surprenant mélange de familier et de complètement différent. Certaines plantes avaient un aspect identique à la végétation de son monde, mais des couleurs totalement différentes.

Elle retint un rire incongru. Elle faisait aisément le parallèle avec un des thèmes majeures des dessins animés de son monde : Le cas, presque classique, d'une jeune japonaise, généralement normale au début, se retrouvant soudain dans un autre univers. En s'examinant de plus près, elle ne pu que constater qu'elle présentait l'aspect typique des héroïnes de ce genre de série.

Elle était vêtue de son uniforme scolaire de couleur bleue marine avec sa sacoche de cuir et ses chaussures de ville en cuir noir. Elle ne pouvait que se féliciter d'avoir été sur le chemin de retour car sa sacoche contenait, outre ses affaires de classe, ses vêtements de sport et un uniforme de rechange qu'elle ramenait chez elle pour les nettoyer.

Ce ne fut qu'au moment ou elle abordait l'orée de la forêt qu'elle entendit le grondement sourd.

Sakura fixa avec alarme l'endroit d'où venait le son. Tout son corps se raidit sous l'effet de l'adrénaline se déversant dans ses veines. En face d'elle, les museaux ensanglantés par la carcasse de l'animal qu'ils dévoraient, une douzaine de chiens sauvages la regardaient avec hostilité et… Elle déglutit avec peine car la faim luisait encore dans leur regard.

Sakura lâcha sa sacoche et fit un pas en arrière, se ramassant en une position défensive. Elle était très mal partit. Non seulement, elle se trouvait à découvert, mais ce serait aussi la première fois qu'elle lutterait pour sa vie contre des animaux.

Encore un instant, elle se demanda pourquoi tout cela lui arrivait, puis elle verrouilla ses doutes et ses peurs à l'arrière de son esprit. Son visage perdit l'aspect de la terreur et devint lisse comme un miroir. Ses yeux verts, agrandit par l'effroi, se rétrécirent et sa respiration devint plus calme et ample.

Elle chargea. Elle ne pouvait se permettre de laisser la pleine initiative à un tel groupe. Le premier chien lui vint dessus et elle le frappa d'un coup net sur le museau, suffisamment pour le forcer en arrière avec un couinement de surprise et de douleur.

Le reste des chiens lui sautèrent dessus. Alors qu'elle se défendait, une partie de son esprit gémissait de peur. '_Je vais mourir ici_.' Elle allait se faire dévorer. Leurs mâchoires et leurs griffes allaient la déchirer en petits morceaux qu'ils allaient avaler.

Alors qu'elle était attaquée par de telles pensées sans espoir, Sakura repoussait les chiens à coups de poings et de pieds et commença à courir pour éviter de se faire complètement encercler. Elle ne pouvait plus qu'espérer que sa fin serait rapide et sans douleur.

Elle couru, des ondes de douleur irradiaient le long de ses jambes, de ses bras et de son dos.

Une bête lui vint sur la droite. Elle frappa sa gueule du tranchant de la main arrachant un glapissement de douleur et sentit l'os céder sous le coup. Une autre lui attaqua les chevilles et faillit la renverser. Elle glissa, fut à nouveau atteinte au dos et fit un roulé-boulé pour se redresser hors de la trajectoire de deux autres attaques.

Elle ne cria pas, elle était trop engourdie pour ça. Elle se redressa, toujours en position défensive, son _Ki_, sa force vitale, chantait dans le courant de son sang battant ses tempes. Elle darda le feu intérieur de son âme à travers le miroir de ses yeux et, à sa surprise, força les bêtes devant elle à baisser la tête et garder leur distances. Malheureusement, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait les tenir à distance très longtemps.

C'est alors qu'un véritable géant rugissant apparu au cœur de la mêlée.

Prise par surprise, Sakura observa, bouche bée, un homme aux cheveux longs bruns et bouclés en armure de mailles, portant un heaume doré aux ailes de dragon et maniant une épée longue et un bouclier commençait à tailler en pièces les chiens sauvages qui l'entouraient.

Elle se reprit alors qu'un chien sautait dans le dos à découvert du guerrier.

« AYAAAA ! » Un cri inarticulé lui déchira la gorge alors que son _Ki_ flamboya à travers son corps. Elle fonça, portée par le feu de sa force intérieure mais, à sa grande surprise, son poing droit s'auréola d'une violente lueur violacée alors qu'un froid glacial semblait souffler au sein de son âme. Son coup s'enfonça dans le corps de l'animal comme un couteau chauffé à blanc s'enfonce dans du beurre.

Elle était choquée, mais elle ne pouvait se permettre de s'arrêter et de laisser seul son providentiel alliée. Alors qu'elle continuait à couvrir le dos de l'homme, elle découvrit qu'elle pouvait invoquer ce froid métaphysique et le concentrer dans ses membres qui gagnaient alors cette étrange aura violacée. La voix ricanante et grinçante qu'elle avait entendue lors de son réveil lui soufflait les mots « _Hideous Blow_ » à l'esprit.

Après une éternité, Sakura pu s'asseoir contre le tronc d'un arbre sous le regard de ses deux sauveurs. Oui, ils étaient deux : Le géant en armure qui avait combattu à ses cotés et un étrange personnage plus petit qui cachait les traits de son visage sous l'ample capuchon de ses robes de couleur rouge. Il semblait n'être armé que d'un grand bâton au bout duquel brillait une boule de cristal enchâssée entre des griffes de dragon mais, curieusement, elle sentait que c'était lui le plus dangereux des deux.

Peut-être parce que son bâton brillait d'une vive lueur rouge alors que la cotte de mailles du guerrier luisait d'une faible aura rougeâtre.

Sakura reprit son souffle, se leva et s'inclina devant ses sauveurs. « Merci de m'avoir aidée messieurs, j'ai une dette envers vous. »

Le guerrier ri avec indulgence. « Il n'y a pas de problèmes. Mais que fais une jeune fille sans armes et sans escorte dans ces bois. »

Le plus petit rabroua le guerrier d'une voix sifflante qui fit frissonner l'adolescente. « Silence mon frère. Tu vois bien qu'elle est étrangère à nos contrés. » Sakura crut discerner des yeux d'or à l'abri de la capuche. « D'ailleurs, nul habitant d'Ansalonie ne possède cette couleur de peau et la forme en amande de ses yeux. »

Le guerrier haussa les épaules. « Elle pourrait être demi-elfe comme Tanis, Raist. »

L'homme en capuche secoua la tête et Sakura crut percevoir le mot « imbécile » siffler de la pénombre de la capuche.

Sakura avait été soulagé d'entendre ces hommes s'exprimer en japonais, mais l'intelligence aigue et l'intense curiosité qu'elle sentait chez l'homme aux robes rouges l'a mettait mal à l'aise. « Je m'appele Sakura. Sakura Kusanagi. Et, en effet, je suis une étrangère. » Elle eut un sourire mi-figue, mi-raisin. « Je ne sais même pas ou je me trouve, ni encore moins 'COMMENT' j'ai pu me retrouver ici. » Elle leur adressa un regard plein d'espoir. « Pourriez-vous m'aider encore en me pointant dans la direction de l'agglomération la plus proche ? »

L'homme en robe rouge révéla brusquement son visage à la japonaise. Sakura cligna des yeux en découvrant un homme assez étrange. Plus d'une décade d'animation, de films et de culture moderne limitèrent son étonnement a cela. La peau de cet homme avait une teinte métallique dorée et ses pupilles étaient en forme de sablier avec un iris brillant comme une pépite d'or.

Raistlin Majere cacha aussi son étonnement à la faible réaction de l'adolescente. Il avait sciemment révélé son apparence pour en apprendre plus sur cette étrange jeune fille en la choquant. Ses sens aiguisés par la pratique lui murmuraient qu'elle dégageait l'inimitable parfum de la magie en quantité. Une magie aussi étrange que son apparence car elle se déplaçait comme un guerrier chevronné. Et pourtant, ses yeux vert et clairs trahissaient sa jeunesse et son inexpérience. Plus inquiétant encore était le fait qu'elle apparaissait inchangé à ses yeux maudits. Condamné à voir toute chose vivante flétrit par les ravages du temps, Sakura brillait des feux de sa jeunesse dans sa vision, une beauté qui échapperait au magicien toute sa vie.

Caramon Majere soupira intérieurement. Son frère paraissait à nouveau être pris de cette fugue des sens lorsque quelque chose de nouveau et de magique survenait près de lui. Le guerrier expérimenté qu'il était avait appris quelles priorités choisir, surtout après un combat. Avec douceur et souriant, il sortit un paquet de bandages de son bagage et s'approcha de la jeune fille qui semblait clouée sur place sous le regard de son frère.

Sakura cligna des yeux et sembla sortir de la transe que l'étrange regard doré avait déclenché lorsque le guerrier s'approcha d'elle avec des bandages. Maintenant qu'elle avait le temps de s'asseoir et d'y penser, son corps la faisait souffrir. Ses bras et jambes étaient couverts de blessures.

Il y avait des marques de crocs à travers les manches de sa chemise et du sang suintait en dessous du tissu bleu-marine.

Sa jupe était déchirée et ses jambes étaient marquées de lacérations sans nombre dont la plupart saignaient encore un peu. Toutefois, considérant ce qui aurait pu arriver, elle s'en sortait plutôt bien avec seulement des coupures mineures et des bleus.

--

Le trio reprit la route, ou plutôt la jeune fille suivait les deux adultes après qu'elle les ait presque suppliés de pouvoir la guider jusqu'à la ville de Solace situé au cœur de l'Abanasinie sur le continent d'Ansalonie.

Sakura était maintenant sure qu'elle ne se trouvait pas sur Terre. L'homme appelé Raistlin Majere lui avait révélé qu'elle se trouvait sur un monde appelé Krynn. Elle avait répondue à toutes les questions qu'il avait posé, sentant que seule sa pleine et entière coopération était le prix à payer pour son aide.

Le géant accompagnant Raistlin était son frère jumeau Caramon. Curieusement, Sakura trouvait que les deux frères se complétaient à merveille. Elle avait été ébahie de découvrir que la magie était non seulement réelle dans cet univers mais était aussi une profession à part entière. Le duo Magicien-Guerrier des frères Majere était un atout majeur dans les combats. Les seules ombres au tableau étaient l'attitude dominante et presque rancunière de Raistlin envers son jumeau et son état de santé précaire.

Raistlin était fasciné par la japonaise, surtout par la puissante magie qui semblait être contenue dans son corps. Il avait lancé un sort de détection de magie sur l'adolescente et celle-ci avait déglutit avec difficulté lorsqu'elle s'était mise à irradier une forte aura rosée.

Raistlin lui avait fait invoqué le feu glacial couvant dans son âme mais n'avait pu que constater qu'il s'agissait de pure énergie magique sans en découvrir l'origine ou la raison de sa présence. Ce fut lors de ce test que Sakura découvrit un autre aspect de son pouvoir.

A nouveau, la voix étrange lui avait murmuré à l'oreille et en suivant ces conseils, elle avait pointé en direction d'une souche et « relâchée » l'énergie. Un éclair violacé avait jailli de sa main et foudroyé la souche. Les mots « _Rayon Eldritch_ » avaient résonné dans son cerveau. Pour un peu, elle se serait crue dans une version fantaisie de « Dragon Ball Z ». Surtout que sous l'impulsion de Raistlin, elle avait très vite découvert qu'elle pouvait usé de cette technique à volonté et apparemment sans effort particulier.

Alors qu'elle marchait et écoutait le presque constant monologue de Caramon, elle se savait en état de choc. Tout ce qui lui était arrivé jusqu'à présent n'était que partiellement intégré. Elle était bonne pour une jolie crise de nerfs à la première occasion lorsqu'elle pourrait se permettre de se relâcher.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle faillit heurter le dos du guerrier que Sakura remarqua que Caramon s'était arrêté sur le chemin.

Alors que Caramon anticipait son retour à Solace pour s'y reposer et revoir ses compagnons après cinq ans d'absence, il fronçât les sourcils.

Juste comme il commençait à voir les maisons dans les arbres dans le feuillage automnal, il remarquât que la route était bloquée. Juste après le tournant en face d'eux, à environ une soixantaine de mètres, il y avait un groupe de gardes, de gardes de la milice du Grand Théocrate.

Le char à bœufs d'un fermier était stoppé sur le chemin et deux soldats en fouillaient le contenu pendant que le conducteur et son passager regardaient sans rien faire. Deux autres soldats regardaient non loin de là et l'un deux tenait la chaîne retenant un chien à l'air féroce.

Caramon se tourna vers son frère. « Raist ? »

« J'ai vu. J'ignore pourquoi la milice des Questeurs agît ainsi mais nous avons tout à gagné à coopérer. » Un sourire sardonique se devina dans l'ombre de la capuche. « Dans la mesure du possible. »

Sakura déglutit et espéra qu'ils ne lui demanderaient pas l'équivalent de papiers d'identité dans ce monde. Elle se mit sciemment entre les deux hommes pour bénéficier de leur protection. Le geste simple fit cligner des yeux Raistlin.

Le trio allât tout droit sur le péage. Les gardes en avaient fini avec le fermier et deux d'entre eux hélèrent le petit groupe. Avec rudesse et arrogance, ils se mirent à interroger le trio.

« D'où venez-vous ?! »

« Pour quel motif venez-vous à Solace ?! »

« Que savez-vous au sujet d'un bâton orné d'un cristal bleu ?! »

Cette dernière question laissa perplexe le trio qui s'entreregarda. Un bâton avec un cristal bleu ? Pour sa part, Sakura trouvait un peu culotté que les gardes ignorent sciemment son apparence : De toute évidence, elle venait juste de sortir d'une attaque avec les bandages ornant ses membres et ses vêtements déchirées et ses…malotrus, soi-disant responsables de l'ordre, ne semblait s'intéressaient qu'a un objet ?

Un garde l'a pris à parti. « Ouvrez votre sacoche, nous devons la fouillez ! » Sakura ne dit rien et ouvrit calmement ses affaires. Narquois, le garde s'apprêtait à les renverser par terre, soi-disant pour mieux fouiller, quand son instinct lui enjoint de regarder d'abord ce qu'il avait pris pour une jeune fille sans défense.

Sakura regardait le garde avec toute l'intensité lumineuse de son regard émeraude. Le garde déglutit et prudemment décida de s'en arrêter la. Quelque chose dans le regard de cette fille l'avait… Il se sentait incapable de précisément décrire la sensation mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas la moindre envie de l'éprouver à nouveau, ou pire, de découvrir ce qui se cachait derrière.

L'autre garde ne trouva rien de mieux que de vouloir confisquer le bâton de Raistlin, afin soi-disant de pouvoir l'examiner. Raistlin darda son regard en sablier et Caramon agita son épée dans son fourreau.

A quatre contre deux, voir même trois en comptant l'étrange jeune fille, les gardes jugèrent plus prudent de laisser passer le groupe après une dernière mise en garde de « ne pas faire les malins à Solace ».

--

Notes : Et bien voila… Mon personnage vient de rencontrer deux des futurs héros de la Lance.

Je ne penses pas en avoir fait un trop puissant personnage. En tous cas, une chose est sure, elle va recevoir autant d'attention qu'un magicien en robe noire.


End file.
